Our Time
by naughtygirlx
Summary: Same Bank. Same Robbery. Same plane. Same Kidnappers. Different Story. Follow The Third Street Saints Leader, Olivia through her fight with The Syndicate. As she experiences, Romance. Death. And a fight for Stilwater...again. Rated M as usual. Features only Language and mild torture until later chapters. Please R&R! naughtygirlx


***Olivia has Female Voice 1 of Saints Row 2 and that appearance, Ronin fighting style and default female walk 1. **

Her hair was messed up and blood covered her tank top, Olivia looked into Johnny's eyes as gunfire rained down on them from behind their cover and she smiled as they had escaped from their capture. "You guys go I can take em'" Gat instructed her as gunfire continued to ring through the office. Olivia gave a look of disappointment "What!? NO I'm not leaving you Johnny, no one gets left behind" Her words echoed through Johnny's mind as they stared at eachother "I won't get left behind, It's only like half a dozen guys. I can take em'" He repeated with a small smirk on his face "Dammit! Johnny NO! You're coming with us I can't leave you behind!" Olivia dragged Johnny out of the office and into another part of the aircraft where they were greeted by a couple of morning star. Olivia kicked one in the gut and threw her into a cupboard as Johnny broke the others neck, they blocked the door to Loren's office and made their way through to the cargo hold. Olivia battered one to death and took the two guns from the corpse, passing one to Johnny "Thanks". The two and Shaundi made their way down the stairs and quickly took out three Morningstar members before opening the cargo hold, they grabbed parachutes and dived out of the plane and into the city below.

As they fell Olivia's parachute was pierced by a bullet from the pursuing Morningstar members, she easily took them out with bullets to the head. Johnny swooped in and grabbed her which saved her life, they neared the ground as more and more Morning star emerged from the plane, soon they had landed in the streets of Stilwater and in the week they'd gone... The Syndicate had overrun and taken over. The plane they had escaped from was heading for Wardill Airport, Olivia ran in front of a car and pulled the poor soul driving it out into traffic causing them to be hit by a car. The three drove got into the car after a middle aged businessman tried to attack the boss and accidently got into a fight with an old woman who was crossing the road. Olivia drove the car towards Purgatory to tell the Saints of their situation. Olivia's phone began to ring, she scanned the screen to see it was Pierce "Hey boss where you at?" Pierce sounded worried through the phone, she brushed her fingers through her messed up dark red hair "Me, Johnny and Shaundi are heading to Purgatory, we were kidnapped by this french asshole and two sluts" She smiled to her words "Well be prepared to fight" and after that he hung up, Olivia questioned his words but she was up for a fight.

When the car crossed the bridge towards Purgatory an explosion came from that location. "What the Fuck!" Shaundi shouted as more explosions came from Purgatory, Olivia drove faster and barely dodged the gas tank at the gas station. They smashed through a stack of boxes that blocked the small passageway to see dead bodies everywhere from both factions. Olivia dropped her gun in shock, her gang had been massacred in their own hideout. Johnny picked up a K6-Kruov and entered Purgatory through the doors because the elevator rope had broken, causing the elevator to plummet down the shaft, killing everyone inside.

Once they got into the nightclub itself, bodies were littered across it, one saint who Olivia had met herself was slumped against the Saint of Saints statue, this caused her great pain inside. "Danielle.. I'm going to enjoy killing that french asshole!" She brushed her fingers over Danielle's face and closed her eyes. They cleaned out the Morningstar and burned them in Old Stilwater outside. Purgatory was destroyed during the attack, The Saint of Saints statue had lost its head and right arm, the stripper pole had been bent and Olivia's office had been desimated, the windows destroyed and a Morningstar member had been smashed through the marble desk. They went into Olivia's bedroom and stocked up on weapons and a change of clothes, of course Johnny had to keep his clothes on as Olivia's clothes were too small. "What are we goin' to do now?" Johnny stripped of his Jacket and shirt leaving only a white vest, Shaundi cocked her 45 Shepard "We're gonna find Pierce and take down that asshole Loren" Olivia placed her Katana on belt "Come on I'll drive" She exited the room as Shaundi and Johnny looked on "Oh great" They said in unison.

Olivia summoned her Voxel which was extremely similar to Lin's except there were purple lines instead of blue lines, Olivia waited for the other two to enter the car and phoned Pierce, "Pierce where the hell are you? What happened?" her face showed she was impatient "I'm holdin' out at the Nob Hill hangout, these guys are pure assholes!" As Pierce told the boss everything a loud panful scream was heard "oh shit, gotta go boss hurry!" she followed his words and headed for Nob Hill, her clumsy driving nearly costed her their lives on the bridge but she enjoyed racing the trains.

"Dammit Boss why do you do that!" Shaundi asked with a blazing glare in her eye, "What?!" She intimidated her with one look, "Nothing..Jesus" She rolled her eyes. Johnny looked at the sideview mirror to see three black and Green trucks with big stars on the front in quick pursuit of them, "Hey Olivia.. we got some big freaky assholes behind us.." Johnny took the Tek Z-10 on under his seat and began shooting at the oncoming trucks, one of them swirved on the road and crashed into an oncoming train, the explosions caused chaos. The two surviving trucks trapped their Voxel and started ramming into it, Shaundi threw a molotov into the back of the truck on the right and shot the front tire out causing the truck to slide against the bridge rail, bursting into flames. "Who the hell are these guys!" They neared a building facing the bridge, Olivia hit the brakes but the other truck continued on and smashed through the windows of the building, killing multiple people.

Once that had ended they continued on to Nob Hill, again there were explosions coming from behind the buildings. Olivia went to fast up the road and crashed into two Monringstar cars outside her Nob Hill penthouse, her car flipped and landed upside down skidding into a sign. "Oh Shit!" Johnny shouted as a blizzard of bullets hit the flipped up car.. They climbed out of the car to see Pierce and a group of Saints behind an already exploded car, with about 40 Morningstar advancing on them. "Pierce!" Olivia shouted from her car, she shot down a few of the Morning star whilst approaching Pierce. Johnny picked up a RPG from the boot of the car and took out three cars behind them, one car landed on and crushed five of them. Johnny laughed "Hey Olivia we should keep these guys! They're fun to shoot" He fired another rocket sending a majority of the Morningstar flying in alll directions.

"Pierce these guys kidnapped us and stabbed Johnny, he isn't even hurt! I saw Purgatory and I want to take these Dicks down!" She sprung from the cover and shot five in the head along with Pierce "these guys have been attacking us for seven hours boss!, I'm tired" Pierce moaned as a large piece of wood came down on one of the Saints helping Pierce, "Oh shit!" She shouted, "Get inside and we'll take these guys down" She laughed as she cocked her 45. Shepards. Pierce and the remaining Saints ran for the building, three including Pierce got in but eight got gunned down on the way there. She rejoined Johnny and Shaundi in dispatching of the Morningstar, they fell after each bullet that came from the group and were defeated in taking over Nob Hill. "Well thats a start.." Johnny commented, Olivia smiled at him "Lets get inside and plan something.. we've gotta fight against these assholes" They went inside the Nob Hill hangout, it was the same as it had always been. "Damn I need a drink and to get laid" Olivia said as she walked towards the kitchen, She was joined by Pierce and Johnny "Purgatory looks like hell Pierce.." She looked around to see Saints sitting around in pain "Yeah that's where they attacked first, no one lived and luckily I wasn't there, I was here" He took a sip of the cold beer placed in front of him. Olivia got up and walked up the stairs and into the upstairs living area "Listen up Saints, these assholes think they can take our city from us but this is our city and if they want it then they'll have to take it from me when I'm dead! I want you all spread around the city watching these guys, we met one of em. Johnny, you're on those french guys and Shaundi, you and Pierce are on those trucker guys. It's our time now lets get this shit started!" The Saints raised their glasses and guns and left the building to start their mission.

Johnny smiled at her as she returned to the bar, "why don't you get that stitched up? that cut looks deep" She pulled up his vest to see how bad the cut was. "Shaundi'll do it for you, she trained as a nurse in college" Johnny went to Shaundi in the downstairs living area. "Ok so I guess I'll go find some information on these guys" Pierce suggested and walked out of the building. Olivia looked at her phone to see the time 23:17 "Great" she thought and went to the bedroom. Olivia shooed a few stoned Saints away before undressing and slipping into bed.

A loud thud echoed through the penthouse, Olivia shot up and grabbed her nearby katana. It was dark in the Penthouse except for a faint glow coming through the windows, she softly stroked the wall trying to find the light switch then a small "Click" came and the penthouse illuminated revealing everything. "Who the fuck's there?!" She shouted angrily, she heard a sound.. like the cocking of a gun. Within seconds she leaped down the stairs avoiding a gunshot from a man wearing a black suit and a red tie aiming at her with a gravedigger. She dived behind the bar and reached for a golden plated GDHC 50 that Johnny gave her for her birthday. She grabbed it and popped out of cover "Where the hell are you?, You marked my wall!" She cocked the gun, ready to kill at any moment.. The man shot again, narrowly missing Olivia but taking a bit of her hair with the bullets. "Asshole!" She emerged from cover and fired the weapon, the bullet which had a Fleur de lis on it penetrated the man's leg causing him to crash to the ground in pain.

She aimed the weapon at his head "Who sent you!" She asked with a burning gaze in her eyes, "Vous aurez à me torturer! chienne" He spat out in french "Wrong" with that, she shot him in the head and threw the body into the hallway. "Dammit I got blood on the rug!" She moaned before returning to bed for a couple of more hours sleep.

"Gat where are you? I called you half an hour ago! I'm at Sunbucks! You'd better get here soon before I kill someone again!" She slammed the phone on the table and drank some more of the coffee she'd nearly finished, her phone suddenly sprung to life and she snatched it quickly "Johnny?" She saw a car with a big red star on the front go past her slowly.. "I've just been attacked by these guys but they weren't like any we'd seen before! These guys were wearing neon blue shit and carried giant electric hammers! It's fuckin' stupid what gangs are becomin' these days! I'm on my way.. hold on" He was breathing heavily down the phone "Come on Shithead!" He screamed down the phone before punching his car horn thrice, Olivia hung up and sighed in relief.

*Chinatown subway station*

Pierce sat on a bench at the brand new Chinatown subway station, hidden between two pedestrians he eavesdropped on three men behind him. Each dressed in different colours, one in neon blue, one in pinkish red and another in plain green. "What are we going to do?" One of them said in a strong posh english accent. "The whore will be at that hair salon near Saints row in half an hour. We will take her then" the frenchman in red instructed. Pierce's mouth opened wide in shock, he flipped his phone open quickly and called Olivia "What?" Olivia asked down the phone "Get to Letitia's hair salon fast! They're comin' fo' Shaundi!" He whispered walking away from the men and onto a train headed for Saints row. "Oh shit really? Crap! I'll phone Johnny and meet you there" She hung up quickly.

*Sunbucks Coffee 13:42*

Olivia dumped the now empty cup of coffee into the nearest bin, her thumb danced on the screen as she phoned Johnny. "Gat get here fast! We need to get to Letitia's those guys are goin' after Shaundi!" Olivia stopped the conversation and walked to the sidewalk, Impatiently looking for Johnny. "Shaundi be careful those guys are after you, we're gonna use you as bait so go to Letitia's and get you hair done. Me, Johnny and Pierce will be waiting for them. We'll grab them before they get you and get some answers" She told Shaundi as she continued to wait for Johnny "Wait What!? Boss wh-" She was cut off before she could continue as Olivia didn't have time to deal with her moaning.

Johnny arrived to pick her up not long after she phoned Shaundi, she jumped into the passanger seat and Gat sped off down the road. When they came up to the Saints Row bridge, there was a massive pileup of cars.. "Fuck!" Olivia slapped the dashboard "Johnny we're usin' the other bridge come on Lets Go!" She ordered. Johnny performed a U turn which left black marks on the road. "I'm gonna phone Pierce" Olivia tapped on the screen of her phone "Boss? Where are you? These guys are gonna be here soon!" Olivia sighed "There's been a crash on the bridge we have to go over the other bridge if they come then fight them, Shaundi will too!" She ended the call as Johnny nearly crashed into the train near them "Watch it Johnny!" She commanded.

*Letitia's hair and nail salon*

Shaundi entered the salon and was greeted by a wave from Letitia, a middle aged african american woman. "Hey Letitia!" Shaundi smiled and waved at the woman "Hey girl what you want today?" Letitia asked with a warm smile, "I just need a change with my hair because i'm tired of this hairstyle" Shaundi took a seat near the back of the salon. Pierce popped up from behind a wall "Hey Shaundi!" He whispered "Pierce!.. Where's the boss?" She was concerned "Don't tell me you're fighting those gus yourself?!" her voice was angry, she didn't want to be used as bait.

*Red light district*

Johnny's car zoomed through the streets, accidently hitting a pimp with his car. They had to get to Shaundi soon or those guys would have had her. "Hurry Johnny!" She ordered, Johnny's eyebrows were sloped "This car only goes this fast!" he shouted before the car decided to give up and break down on them. "We're so close Johnny! Lets run, get your gun!" They sprinted towards the salon next to Image as designed and into the back room of the salon. Shaundi didn't notice that though and was busy having her hair done.

Olivia went up to the roof of the salon with a sniper rifle to keep watch. Pierce had told Letitia that when they tell her to run, she should run out of the back door and not carry on running to the small park nearby. Two cars and a neon blue motorcycle approached from the distance "Johnny get ready" He cocked his K8-Krukov ready to fight "Letitia run!" He ordered and she was out of the door in a flash Pierce grabbed Shaundi and pulled her into the back with her now blonde hair covered in shampoo, Pierce poured a glass of water over her head"Pierce you son of a bitch!" She screamed as the cold liquid fell on her Pierce smiled and gave her a towel. "They're here, shoot their legs! I'll keep watch up here!" Olivia said through the walkie talkie Pierce had. More vehicles began to appear near the salon all branded with either a blue, red or green star on them. Olivia shot down most of the attackers with her sniper rifle, she was shot in the shoulder but that wasn't going to stop her, she won an english football game with a broken foot!

With one bullet to the gas tank she caused a chaotic chain reaction of explosions and destruction. "haha ten points!" She chuckled as she continued to dispatch of the attackers. "Hey Olivia we got the guys you wanna make a break for it?" Johnny asked grunting as he fought the Morningstar, she put down the sniper and picked up the walkie talkie "Sure Johnny I'll see you guys at your house, I'm not done here" She threw the Walkie talkie at a Decker playing on his phone "Little bitch". Ten men were standing in a line weilding rocket launchers, Olivia ran on the roof and dived for a building in close proximity to the salon. She grabbed the ledge of a window to what seemed like a little girls bedroom. She climbed into it to hear loud rap music making the walls vibrate, she snuck out of the apartment and made her way to a bus stop. She got on the bus seconds before some of those men came around the corner looking for her.

She intimidated the bus driver to let her on by free just by looking at him, he took the longer route through Stilwater though, which delayed her mission. Eventually she reached Johnny's house, and upon entering she saw Pierce and Shaundi standing around the three men who were tied to a radiator. Johnny was kneeling down with a saw in hand "Tell me.. or I'm gonna have to take another finger" Johnny smiled with his words, the man dressed in green spat at him "Vas a tener que tomar más que eso!". Johnny wiped the spit from his face "I was being generous.. You got kids?" Johnny smacked the man in pink as he began to doze off, "No" The man in green's voice was cold.. he showed no fear towards Johnny, (JOHNNY!) "Well then you won't be needing this then will you?" Johnny began sawing at the man and seperated something, causing the man to screech in pain. "Wow Johnny, never thought you'd go so dark" Olivia walked up to the three men, specifically the man in pink "Where's the french guy, Loren!?" her voice was serious and so was her facial expression. "Tuez-moi d'abord et je pourrais vous dire" The man's face turned angry, "Tu sais que je ne peux pas le faire .." She smiled as the man looked suprised. "You speak french?" Pierce asked, Olivia looked up at him "Sure, learned it a few years ago" She turned back to face the man. "I give up, Johnny I'm staying in your spare room!" She dropped an axe and walked upstairs to Johnny's spare bedroom and into bed as the torture continued below.

**Well Guys tell me what you thought! I enjoyed writing this! :D**


End file.
